


Hopeless

by gyakusetsu



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Denial, Gen, Heartbreak, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyakusetsu/pseuds/gyakusetsu
Summary: "I'm sorry""I don't know why it's still hurts to hear you say that." You continue, "I guess part of me hoped it would play out differently"
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Hopeless

"I'm sorry"  
You wince as you hear the words. Though its not surprising to hear, it still breaks you. You turn your gaze to the ground,forcing yourself to hold back your tears.  
"I'm sorry" the words come again.  
"I know" you respond,your voice husky from images tears.  
You refuse to cry. You refuse to let yourself feel even more vulnerable than you already do .  
"I don't know why it's still hurts to hear you say that." You continue, "I guess part of me hoped it would play out differently"  
"You know it's not-" the whispered response breaks off, "I can't -"  
"It's fine" you interrupt not wanting to hear what you already know would be the typical response.  
Pain slowly evolves to anger and you begin to pace, anything to relieve the exasperation you feel welling up inside. You feel like hitting a wall, something. It's neither of your faults things are happening this way. You blame fate and it's cruel games.  
"I didn't choose this" you don't even know you said it out loud until you hear yourself "I didn't choose for this to happen. I didn't want this"  
"I'm sorry" the response is sobbed out and you since again knowing you're the reason for them.  
You turn and make for the door but a hand stops you and spins you back around. The first thing you see are the lips, so close to your own and you can't help your self when you reach down and capture them with yours, your arms moving to the head to bring the warmth of those lips closer.  
It's more wonderful than you ever imagined. No,your dreams don't compare to the feelings that accompany this kiss. You both put your everything into it knowing it's the only opportunity you'll ever have, Knowing this is goodbye.  
Then you turn and make your way towards the door once more. You hear your name, barely above whisper but your steps don't falter. You keep going because you know there's know fixing this.  
"Goodbye" you mummur and quietly shut the door behind you.


End file.
